


Snowed In

by BiffElderberry



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “Over there!” Ray pointed as they came to the end of the field. Sure enough there was a small cellar. Mick maneuvered them to the door, and helped Ray climb down the ladder. He pulled the doors shut after himself, effectively trapping them in what was one of the worst storms in the history of Kansas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



Dighton, Kansas March 26, 1931

  
  


The moment the rain turns to snow they start running towards the Waverider. They knew that the worst storm of the century was about to start. It was probably why the Time Pirates had opted to try to lose them there, since they didn’t have nearly enough time to search everywhere. Snowflakes blustered around them, clouding their vision.

 

Mick and Ray had been searching for the time pirates in the rural outskirts of the town. Unfortunately they had misjudged the storm and were about as far away as possible when the snow had started.

 

They cleared the first field. The snow was starting to pile up, covering the ground in fluffy white. It would have been so beautiful, if it wasn’t also so deadly.

 

Ray’s foot fell through a deep patch of snow, causing him to lose his balance. He spluttered through the snow, trying to stand back up. When he moved his leg however it caught on something. White hot pain shot up his leg as he felt his flesh tear. 

 

“Mick!” He yelled. Mick was several yards ahead of him already.

 

“Hurry up Haircut,” Mick yelled, barely glancing back. He stopped dead in his tracks however when he saw the bloodstained snow.  

 

“There was some barbed wire,” Ray huffed, as Mick got closer. 

 

“Can you stand?” Mick asked. Ray slowly got to his feet and nearly crumpled over as he put his weight on his leg. Mick caught him, and helped him pull back up to standing. 

 

“We’ve gotta find some shelter,” Mick said, slinging Ray’s arm over his shoulder.  He wrapped his arm around his waist and helped him hobble forward. They made it across the field, leaving little droplets of blood in their wake. 

 

“Over there!” Ray pointed as they came to the end of the field. Sure enough there was a small cellar. Mick maneuvered them to the door, and helped Ray climb down the ladder. He pulled the doors shut after himself, effectively trapping them in what was one of the worst storms in the history of Kansas.  

 

\----

 

"You okay?" Ray asked shakily.

 

"Yea,  just cold," Mick replied gruffly, pacing in the dim light of the storm cellar.  "Cold was never really my thing."

 

"Sorry about that by the way," Ray replied solemnly.

 

"'bout what?" Mick asked, glancing over at him.

 

"About Leonard," Ray responded.

 

"That wasn't your fault," Mick responded quickly.

 

"But still, it must be hard," Ray trailed off. They both remained silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "I know what it's like to lose someone."

 

"You mean Kendra?" Mick asked, "It's not the same."

 

"No, my fiancee, Anna," Ray replied, "It was rough, not being able to save her."

 

"You think Leonard and I were like that?" Mick asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

"It doesn't matter, close is close," Ray shrugged, "You can love someone and not have it be romantic, or sexual."

 

Mick was silent  for a while after that. He just paced back and forth in the dark. He stopped to take stock of the meager rations that were stored in the cellar. Whoever owned this place had only stored enough food to last the winter.  They had a few not so appealing potatoes and a few jars of mystery purees. It would maybe last them a week, if the cold, or Ray's bleeding leg didn't kill them first.

 

Mick sighed and slid down the wall to sit next to Ray. He wrapped his arm around the other man. 

 

“What’re you doing?” Ray asked through chattering teeth.

 

“Conserving body heat,” Mick replied gruffly. 

 

“We’d save more without the layers between us,” Ray muttered. 

 

“Are you hitting on me?” Mick asked, glancing down at Ray.

 

“Um no?” Ray replied. 

 

“Leonard and I were like that,” Mick said after a bit of silence. “Leonard never liked to advertise it, he liked to keep his secrets. We never told anyone, not even his sister.” 

 

“So why are you telling me now?” Ray asked.

 

“I feel like I should tell someone before I die,”Mick replied. They fell silent again.

 

“Well if we’re doing ‘before I die’ confessions then I guess I have something to tell you,” Ray broke the silence. “I think you’re swell, Mick.” 

 

Ray wasn’t exactly sure how he expected Mick to respond to that admission. He almost expected Mick to just get up and leave, or laugh in his face. The most he was even hoping for was for Mick to tell him it was “too much too soon.” What he didn’t expect was for Mick to lean in and kiss him. 

 

“You’re pretty swell yourself, Ray” Mick told him softly, before giving him another kiss.

 

~*~

 

It took a full twenty four hours for the blizzard to stop. Even with Gideon being able to pinpoint Ray and Mick’s location it still took the rest of the team time to dig the snow away from the door.  No one knew what to expect when the finally were able to open the cellar door. 

 

Things didn’t look promising. Mick and Ray were both unmoving, leaning in close to each other, hands gently clasped between them.  Nether of them had a pulse to be found in their wrists or neck. Their skin was chilled and pale.  It was with despair that the crew of the waverider carried the two of them back to the ship. 

 

It wasn’t until they got back to the wave rider that Gideon was able to detect the slow murmur of two heart beats. 


End file.
